User talk:Rod12
Templates You can start now, I've made the character one on Superman Rebirth already. Doomlurker 16:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You didnt do anything wrong, i was trying to get the table back for the powers and it backfired then I did some more editing to the page and forgot that i had wiped out your edits. As for notes and trivia sections i don't like them being there if they are empty. As for characters put the issue they first appeared in (even if it wasnt a DC comic at the time) because if u check DC wiki they have articles for the comics so i can use them on here. You can put the equipment and stuff back on the Captain Marvel page but for powers leave what is already there. Doomlurker 20:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Just remembered why i removed the history before, the section was repeated (read the last two sections and compare to the two i removed) The Sivana and Shazam pages look great. Did you see i made a Sobek page? I will look for Perry images now. Doomlurker 20:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I guess im just irresistable to one line editors :P I dont mind they're not doin any harm... yet. Im probably gonna focus on comic book articles on Hawkman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and probably some of your sites too, but i might make some charater pages here, like Mister Mind! Adam Hero Pages Hero pages on Hawkman sounds good, I'm trying to get Hawkman volume one, Aquaman volume one and Wonder Woman volume one done but its gonna take quite a while. Martian Manhunter has a short volume so i've started work there at the moment. Adam Check out Villains, what dya think? If you like it I'll make portals on your wikis for villains. Adam You can add Magog on here. - Adam Ok cool, I'm just adding the odd character article, soon i might do some teams or places or comics or something. But I'll decide that later. - Adam Those JSA members are perfect for this site! - Adam Current work/Batman: Arkham Asylum I'm working on completing Batman: Arkham Asylum! lol (thats the main reason my editing hasnt been as constant) It's gonna be the Monster Society of Evil next or soon then the remaining allies and enemies on the Marvel Family page. - Adam Lol I actually meant playing it when i said that, I've just been overseeing the articles being made on Batman. I got it for PC last sunday, its really good! - Adam I think I'm 20% complete but thats the total (challenges, riddles etc on top of the storyline) I've fought Zsasz, Scarecrow and Bane (main villain wise) But yeh its good, its back to editing at the moment though. - Adam I had actually just found that image myself! Blackest Night is really stepping up! - Adam I've started editing the Green Lantern pages. I'm deleting them from your user page as I go. - Adam If you split them up on your user page I'll do the ones that should have the green lanter template and you can do the black lanterns. Sound good? - Adam Seen you're recent pages, nice work! Did you say something about loactions at one point? (Rock of Eternity etc.) Update on Batman front, first 100 issues are done! - Adam I'm far from finished the Batman work, theres another 590 issues to do, so I'm still gonna be working on that. - Adam Happy New Year! The featured articles are great as usual. I'm currently working on chemistry work, hence the lack of major editing. Oh well speak to you soon. - Adam Well i think here in the UK its different to the USA, im in my last year at college then I've got university (3 years I think) after that which I am hoping to do Film Studies at. At the moment I'm doing four subjects. I haven't seen Sherlock Holmes yet, but I will eventually! - Adam Its only 2 years of college actually, I'm 18 so 2nd year of college is almost up! Its basically 11 years compulsory education, then 2 years at college then it depends on the course for university and hopefully film will be good, its what i'm best at at college so we'll see! - Adam I haven't watched the Doctor Who yet, I was busy yesterday. I've got it recorded though. I think I'll probably keep on watching it but David Tennant was brilliant. It'd be great to see him become the Riddler but we'll see what happens. - Adam Duel44 is a good editor, its up to you what you tell him, he makes good articles though. - Adam Shazam Wiki As The Curse of Shazam is soon approaching I think it'll be a good idea to have a huge tidy up on this wiki. I'm not suggesting you do it but I will be on this wiki. As there is only 190 articles it shouldn't take that long to go through every one and make sure it is up to date and in the correct format. - Doomlurker 12:29, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm looking at the entire site, like I said there is only 190 articles so all of them can be worked on not just a specific area. The Alan Moore page seems a bit overdone compared to the rest, not sure why that is... I've not gotten very far yet with it so I don't know about removing any articles yet. - Doomlurker 21:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I think the Captain Thunder page is fine, basically the most recent person to use the name gets the article title the rest are Captain Thunder (William Fawcett) etc. I can always set up a disambig page too. So as the character was called Captain Thunder that's what the article should be called. - Doomlurker 21:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Should we put Animal Man (Volume 2) on here? - Doomlurker 23:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I've already edited the Animal Man article which is why I brought it up. I think we might as well create the articles here as its the wiki with Animal Man on. - Doomlurker 00:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Annuals are still part of the comic book series, that's why I deleted the article you created and adjusted Animal Man (Volume 2) article to how it should be. - Doomlurker 23:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Batman one should be like the Animal Man one. I've already added the section but I wasn't sure what you wanted to do about the teaser (adding it to a gallery page) now that I've changed what you originally did. - Doomlurker 23:45, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The reason I made them sub-sections of the Issues is because they are still Issues of the volume just called Annuals because they are bigger. On the site update, I've done every article beginning with A B and C. Just the rest of the alphabet to go, but oh well, it was bound to take time. - Doomlurker 00:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) We'll put it on here like a story arc. It'll be called The Curse of Shazam we'll call them Issue 1, 2, 3, etc. Even though technically the issue should be called Justice League (Volume 2) Issue 7, 8, 9, etc. But as Captain Marvel won't be playing a role in the main Justice League story I think this is the best way to do it. - Doomlurker 00:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) If/when he crosses over into the main Justice League story, thats when we'll start making Justice League (Volume 2) articles on here. - Doomlurker 11:41, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get a message from him but read the one he left you. The category doesn't hurt but it also isn't necessary. I personally don't think it really needs to be there. - Doomlurker 20:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) You can revert his edits like you did on the other sites and tell him if you want to, its no huge loss if you don't tell him, he should have learnt after the first time we got rid of them - Doomlurker 20:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Update Article stubs, Citations needed and Candidates for deletion are the needed ones, I've redirected the others to the appropriate category. I did see your other message. I'm up to Mary Marvel/Gallery so its every article alphabetically after that one that still needs to be done. But I'm getting there. - Doomlurker 23:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No he's always been this bad. You probably saw the articles after I'd edited them, but his grammar has always been very poor, not that asking him to improve it ever did me any good. - Doomlurker 00:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Comic Issue formatting change The comic issue infobox is now like the one you get on Blue Beetle and Booster Gold. So you don't need [[]] or the 250px bits for images any more. Also when there are variant covers, I'm adding them to a new section beneath Appearances. See Animal Man (Volume 2) Issue 1 if you don't understand what I mean. - Doomlurker 15:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Update I've got around 40 articles left to look at, shouldn't take too long, I have noticed that a lot of articles that could be here are missing but once I'm done here I'm going to continue with the DCnU Batman articles, I also check all the other sites for DCnU articles that need creating. - Doomlurker 23:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Also, you might want to check Martian Manhunter Wiki. A new article was created "Ma'alefa'ak" I asked the editor to re-edit it in the correct format but it seems unlikely he will, so you might want to improve or delete it. - Doomlurker 23:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I can't remember a lot of the articles from the top of my head but I think there were characters and locations and stuff missing. I'm also going to add comics to this site soon as its lacking in that department but as far as I'm aware a lot of them don't have particularly long runs so shouldn't take too long. Just another project to add to the list! - Doomlurker 00:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Good news. Wiki update is complete. Next is finishing up with Batman DCnU articles (plus any other wikis that need updating with DCnU) and then I'll make more articles here. Also, from the description it sounds like Justice League #6 will have Batman in a major role so it might be another Batman Wiki article? - Doomlurker 23:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Not sure, I'm working my way through the comic titles. Also I didn't see any official news about the Master returning but I did see rumours about Benedict Cumberpatch playing him. - Doomlurker 11:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You can add the variants because right now I'm working on the missing character articles from Batman DCnU. I decided to make a Lieutenant Forbes article in the end and just put it as a stub until more information can be added. - Doomlurker 20:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Might as well do all of them. - Doomlurker 21:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Swamp Thing I think I'm going to be adding Swamp Thing here due to his connection to Animal Man in recent comics. - Doomlurker 20:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I think they should be here, especially due to the crossover between Animal Man and Swamp Thing that is happening. - Doomlurker 21:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC)